13 signs that you're inlove with a Mazoku
by TrainedNinja
Summary: Slumping to the ground, his breath shaking, Yuuri choked out the words which he ever so assiduously tried to deny. "Oh Shinou help me… I'm in love with Wolfram!" . . . A Valentine's day fanfic. One-shot. Please rate and review! :D


13 Signs that you're in love with a Mazoku

Summary: Slumping to the ground and with a shaky breath, Yuuri choked out the words which he ever so assiduously tried to deny. "Oh Shinou help me… I'm in love with Wolfram!"

A YUURAM Valentine's day Fanfic. :))

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KKM and any of its characters TT_TT

A/N: This is my second attempt at a Yuuramfanfic. I don't know if I'm doing it right especially with the character personalities so please review! Enjoy! :D

Yuuri continued walking down the familiar hall of blood pledge castle, mumbling incoherent things such as 'stupid fire breather….' 'buy fire extinguisher…' Maybe he could ask Anissina to make a hundred fire extinguishers to put up in every wall and corner of the castle, or better yet… maybe he could ask Anissina to invent something that would remove Wolfram's interest in him. Maybe something like 'I-am-unattractive-in-your-eyes-kun'. Yeah, that would be perfect.

As the young King found his way in front of the inventor's lair, he noticed that no one was in.

'Anissina? Are you in here? Oi…' he repeated to make sure if he wasn't heard the first time. Confirming that nobody was indeed inside, he took a small peek through the door.

'I'm coming in…' Yuuri called out in a small voice then stepped inside the room. From where he stood he could see invention parts strewn everywhere. And I mean everywhere. The floor, the shelves, the windows and even the ceiling! There was a bubbling scent of dried flowers mixed with old cheese that seemed to be left decaying under a bed for centuries.

Seeing this, Yuuri took a mental note to ask Anissina later whatever poison she's making…. And for who exactly. He shuddered at the thought of being caught as her test subject and quickly pushed the thought aside.

Yuuri doesn't know what he's looking for exactly but he just kept his eyes open, and every senses in him alert if ever an invention were to start attacking him. He started to search the shelves seeing as it is the most organized part of the room… saying organized with the messy room as its basis. Messy is a big big_big_ understatement.

Bottles, vials, more bottles… 'You-can't-see-me-anymore-kun', 'I-can-hear-anything-kun', 'let-me-find-you-kun'…hmmm… nothing that says 'You're-ugly-in-my-eyes-kun' or 'I-don't-like-you-anymore-kun'.

_Sigh_. Maybe he really would ask Anissina to make a potion for him that would make Wolfram lose interest in him. He recalled Wolfram swearing that he, Yuuri Shibuya, 27thMaou of Shin Makoku, could not and will never be able to get rid of him, Wolfram von Bielfield, his fiancé, from being by his side.

Maybe it wouldn't be easy to get rid of the brat after all, even with one of Anissina's crazy inventions. The thought made him smile.

'Oh well, better just look for the brat and make sure that he didn't burn the castle just yet.'Yuuri was about to leave the room when he knocked down a stack of papers and folders.

'Urgh. This really isn't my day.' Well, he could just leave the scattered pile there and leave without anyone noticing he was there since the room was a mess enough. But Yuuri being Yuuri, began picking up the piles of scattered paper.

He read weird titles such as 'Anissina's Data on how Bearbees mate' and 'Anissina's 232 ways to annoy Sir Gwendal Von Voltaire.' The second one was actually quite tempting to read, but he himself has his own way of putting permanent wrinkles on Gwendal's forehead without intending to.

The last piece of paper was quite eye catching, what with all the writings in pink ink and the big bold glittery title that says: "13 signs that you're in love with a Mazoku." Instantly, a blonde headed boy made its way inside of his mind.

Yuuri lightly blushed when he recalled almost everyone insisting that he was _indeed_ in love with Wolfram but kept on denying it. Even Wolfram himself attested to that! Well sorry for them since he was NOT in love with anyone. Especially Wolfram. And since his stubbornness got the best of him, he dares to prove that he is right and each and every one of them is wrong.

Yuuri took a deep breath and willed himself to concentrate in what he was about to read.

_**This data observation collected by one of Shin Makoku's best observationist-slash-inventor:Anissina von Karbelnikoff, guarantees the accuracy of this experiment based on test subjects observed in a span of two years. Data collected between a subject in denial and a Mazoku.**_

_**Observation number 1: 'Said Mazoku is the first person you want to see in the morning.'**_

Yuuri abruptly reacted in a fit of denials_. 'It's not that I _want_ to see him, it's unavoidable considering the tiny fact that even if he has a perfectly capable bed, he'd still find ways to squeeze beside me in my fit only for a king bed. Emphasis on the _'A'_. Therefore, seeing his face at the crack of dawn after receiving a square round house kick on my face, by _his_truly, is not very surprising at this point in time.' _

_**Observation number 2: 'Said subject in denial will still think that said Mazoku is still attractive even when wearing horrid pieces of clothing article.'**_

'_Oh come on! It's not like I'm the only one who thinks that he's probably the only person who could sport a fish net with a garbage can as a hat and flippers for foot wear while still being perfectly capable of putting lingerie models to shame. I mean, look at the man! He's probably a god!'_

_**Observation number 3: 'Said subject in denial would lose to a duel with said Mazoku, caused by distraction of said Mazoku's enhanced godly appearance during work outs.'**_

_Yuuri blushed from ear-to-ear when he remembered this morning's incident. 'I wasn't distracted and I didn't lose! I simply could not see for a moment since the sun's rays reflected from his body blinded me for a split second and he took that chance to disarm and body slam a perfectly defenseless man to the ground. It was a duel! Nobody said that he could use his perfectly chiseled body as a weapon against me, therefore I declare that Wolfram von Bielefeld cheated!'_

_**Observation number 4: 'Said subject in denial would do anything to be in the good side of said Mazoku's brothers.'**_

'_Well, I'd do anything to be in their good side regardless of whose brother they are. Especially Gwendal! The man stacked a hundred more worth of paper work on my desk late this morning when he found out that _I_ was the cause of his beloved brother's sour mood, not to mention violent mood. Again. Talk about injustice! I run a country! Not babysit a brat._

_**Observation number 5: 'Said subject in denial does everything to be out of said Mazoku's mother's interest.'**_

'_Cheri-san is just too… well, let's just say that I'm way too young to be caught up in her search for true love anyway. I guess if she were about the same age as Wolfram for a Mazoku I probably wouldn't mind, not to mention her beauty that outshines the rest. Those piercing yet soft green eyes, pale and smooth skin, that short blonde hair, that smirk that usually plays on his lips every time he calls me a wim—What the? I am NOT fantasizing Wolfram just because he looks like his mother!'_

Although the thought that worried Yuuri more was NOT the fact that he took slight interest in Wolfram because he looks like his mother, but because his mother resembles Wolfram himself and can't help thinking about him when looking at his mother, and that thought scared Yuuri since if that were true then—

Yuuri violently shook his head to remove any trace of thoughts for the past minute. It's just not like that.

_**Observation number 6: 'Said Mazoku would be the first person to be informed whenever said subject in denial would think of doing anything stupid.'**_

'_Wolfram made it perfectly clear that if I didn't inform him with whatever crazy spur of the moment ideas I'm having, he'd run around the whole kingdom in his crazy white horse while spreading pictures of me in my baby 'girl' years. To put it simply, the brat blackmailed me.'_

_**Observation number 7: 'Said Subject in denial would do anything to make said Mazoku smile even if it meant smelling bearbee paint.'**_

'_It was either the bearbee paint or a thousand more pile of paperwork. At least the bearbee paint only temporarily destroys my sense of smell for about an hour or two, well as a thousand more paperwork meant endless nights of sleep, pain and brain wrenching suffering. Plus, his brother saw to it that I'd choose the bearbee paint no matter what the stakes are.'_

_**Observation number 8: 'Said Subject in denial Finishes Mountains of paperwork just to spend more time with said Mazoku.'**_

'_I'd finish all my paperwork even for one of Conrard's horrible puns! I feel sick just by thinking about having to spend hours and more hours inside that confined prison. So, paperwork or the brat? Might as well use any excuse I can have to get away from there. I'd rather choose the brat. _Probably_.'_

_**Observation number 9: 'Usual colors said Mazoku is fond of, Said Subject in denial would be fond of as well.'**_

'_I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT like pink! The pinkish stuffed animals in my room (made possible by Sir Gwendal von Voltaire) proves nothing. Nothing you hear me! Nothing! I don't want my whole room to be colored in pink now do I? Of course not. I'd rather have it painted brown. Yes..'_

_Yuuri lightly scratched his chin and closed his eyes as though he is deep in thought. ' brown is a manly color.' He said while silently nodding to himself in agreement._

_**Observation number 10: 'Even though said Mazoku is arrogant and stubborn, said Subject in denial still finds situations where he sees him cute.' **_

'_Cute? –scoffs—Wolfram would do anything to make anyone's will crumble by batting his long golden lashes and playful smile just to get whatever he wants. Not that 'I' think he's cute. It's outrageous to think that a respectable soldier would merely smile at his opponent and all death intentions directed towards him changes to… malicious intents…' _

_Yuuri's face soured as he recalled soldiers who used to be their enemy now their allies, he couldn't shake of the feeling that it was partially in Wolfram's influence that the nations agreed to forge a bond with them._

_He felt a mix of admiration at Wolfram's skills, annoyed that he wasn't the one to influence them (and because the same happens to Yuuri when Wolfram does it to him too) and fear for many would try to get close to Wolfram… and dare he say it… steal him away._

_Yuuri doesn't even try to deny his train of thoughts as more dreadful thoughts entered his mind, like Wolfram getting marriage proposals, Wolfram being taken away, and the worst of them all would be if Wolfram himself agreed to leave him behind…_

'_Urgh! Damn that brat's looks that could sail a thousand ships!' 'great… now I'm quoting lines from Helen of Troy. –sigh-.'_

_**Observation number 11: 'Said Subject in denial knows where to find said Mazoku in any kind of situation, no matter how weird.'**_

'_First things first, it's obvious that when Wolfram goes missing (besides being kidnapped) he wouldn't BE on a ship, due to his sea sickness, he wouldn't be on human territory, due to his common sense, he wouldn't go anywhere near the sea, (again) due to his sea sickness, and he would most probably be out training in the stables (especially when he's depressed) or in our bed room chamber (mostly when annoyed)._

_So the fact that the maid servants, soldiers and even his own brothers and mother would search for him in those 'most unlikely' specified areas even if they already KNOW Wolfram from all those years of being with him, is honestly beyond my intellectual capacity to understand. _

_So it would always end up with me being the one to find him. Sometimes I think that the brat actually does it on purpose just to annoy me.'_

_**Observation number 12: 'Said Subject in denial trusts said Mazoku with his life.'**_

'_Well… yes. I honestly do trust Wolfram with my life. But that doesn't necessarily prove that I'm in love with him either. We've been through to so much together and it would just be plain stupid if I didn't trust him. Wolfram may be a spoiled, arrogant, annoying brat, but one thing I'm sure of is that Wolfram is my confidante, my protector, my rival and my best friend. He has proven himself in so many risky occasions and even reassures me every single time of the day. _

_I understand his intentions completely so I don't really get why he has to push himself so far to prove it to me. Sometimes, rather MOST of the time, I may complain how much I hate it when he continues to follow me everywhere I go, stating that it's his duty, but I highly appreciate every single effort he puts in to it…' _

_Right then and there, Yuuri reminisced all those times Wolfram kept away those who try to get close to him exclaiming that he is HIS fiancé. _

_Those times when Wolfram would stubbornly join them on expeditions even if it meant riding on a ship, saying that as a soldier, it is his job to keep him safe. _

_The time when Yuuri was about to fall from a cliff and Wolfram didn't even move an inch when Yuuri ordered him to let him go so that he wouldn't fall too, but instead he held tighter and said…_

'_Then if you fall… I'll fall with you.' _

_It's not only that Yuuri trusts Wolfram after all those times they have been through… It's because Yuuri realized that Wolfram himself trusts him fully, way before everything even happened._

_And Wolfram's justification for doing all these, the reason Yuuri clearly avoided to take seriously these past two years… is the simple reason that Wolfram loves him. More than his own self._

As Yuuri started to clear out of his daze, he blankly read the last line not understanding it the first time. But when the screws on his head began working again, his eyes widened and mouth, agape. THIS was something he clearly could NOT deny no matter how creative his mind is.

_**Observation-Proof number 13: **_

'_**If one tried to read this, from start to finish, there was only one person in their mind.' **_

The hard truth felt like a slap in the face, awakening him from all those years of blindness from the thing that was so very obvious to anyone else from the start.

He then hastily stuffed the list back inside the folder, opened the door and briskly walked towards his royal bed chamber, silently hoping that Wolfram was still too upset with him so that he won't be there when he slams the door shut and slides down the door frame from both the exhaustion and hard core truth that slammed on his face.

Thankfully, he was obviously still upset as he wasn't there.

So with a shaky breath, he choked out the words which he ever so assiduously tried to deny.

"Oh Shinou help me… I'm in love with Wolfram!"

A/N: Hope you all liked it! I'm actually thinking if I should write a sequel to this, something like how Yuuri would start acting around Wolfram now that he realized his own feelings. Please tell me what you think! Thank you. :)


End file.
